


Sophia and Fayt's Snack

by SpiritofGuilt



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Food Fight, Oneshot, The Joye of Snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: Out of sheer boredom, Fayt and Sophia decide to make them both a snack. Somehow, it ends up being one huge mess for some reason... but why?





	Sophia and Fayt's Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this game is so underrated!
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Ocean belongs to Square Enix. I do not make any money off of this fanfic whatsoever.

It was just a lazy afternoon in Fayt's home. He and Sophia were the only people to be there at the moment, and they were bored to death. Sophia was combing her hair in front a mirror while Fayt was resting on the couch, just waiting for somebody to break the silence between each other. "I'm bored..." Fayt groans, looking up at the ceiling. "Sophia, there's nothing to-" A growling noise had cut him off.

"Somebody's hungry!" Sophia teased with a cute smile, looking at Fayt through the mirror. "You want to have a snack?" She turns to him, their eye contact connecting together.

Fayt gives a nod and gets up, walking over to grab her hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Fayt, what're you doing?" She quickly drops her comb and lightly smacks his hand away. He winks at her as he reached into the cup board to grab a large bowl. "Fayt, what're you..."

"I want to make a snack together with you, for each other." Fayt smiles. "So sweet of you!" Sophia giggles, joining him. "What're we going to make tough?" Fayt brings a bunch of bags of chips to the table and begins to add cheese puffs in it. "Is this... hmm..." Sophia grew an idea. Maybe they could get creative and add a bunch of chips in there! It was going to be so much fun, making a meal with Fayt. "I wanna get creative with this, Fayt!" She smiles as she pours some potato chips into the bowl.

Fayt smiles as he watches her help him with the food. "If you want to be creative, then..." He pours some tortilla chips into the bowl. He glances to make sure she wasn't looking and took a tortilla chip out from the bag, but he unfortunately got his hand popped playfully by Sophia, who pointed at him with a playful look. He chuckles as he ate the chip and made her playfully pout. "Fine..." He smiles as he got another chip out for her. She ate it right out from his hand and smiles. With the chip being ate, she walks over to the fridge and brought out a buck of nacho cheese. "Huh?"

"You can never have to much cheese in your snack!" She giggles, pouring a lot of the cheese onto the pile of chips. "Oh, so we're adding sauce to it?" Fayt grabs a bottle of hot sauce. "Maybe we could add some of this to it."

"No!" Sophia grabs the bottle and replaces it with some spicy salsa for him. "Much better!" She giggles, watching him chuckle and add the salsa into the mixture. She looks through the fridge for more things to add until she found some guacamole. "Maybe this!" She adds some into the mixture.

Fayt smiles and looks through the fridge for more things they could add. "This?" He shows her some peppers, which she frowns. "They're not spicy!" This made her grew a smile again. She took the bowl and placed it in the microwave, setting it for about at least a minute and making sure to add a cover on it. as the minute passed by them, Fayt brought the bowl out and looked at their masterpiece.

Leading her into the living room, Fayt sets the bowl down on the coffee table and took his gloves off, setting them aside so he could reach in and grab a chip. "Hm..." He tasted it a bit. "This... you'll have to try." Sophia nods and reaches in and grabs one, which turned out to be a cheese puff covered in all the stuff they added. "Mmmmm!" She smiled, looking at him. "This is so good!" Fayt grabs another one, which was unfortunately a spicy pepper. He covered his mouth and rushed over to the sink so he could drink right out of the faucet. Sophia giggles at him, playfully sticking her tongue out at him. "You're the one that added it!" She went back to grabbing another one, but Fayt stops her.

"I'll help you out..." He reaches in with a sly grin on his face, a grin she didn't see. He quickly grabbed a pepper that was covered in what looked like salsa and threw it at her. "Fayt!" She stares at him in shock, which Fayt was laughing away. She grins and reached in to grab a handful and shove it right in his face. "Ha ha!" She teased, sticking her tongue out. Fayt wipes away the food and shoves her face into the food, laughing as she gets up and wipes the food off her eye and pouts at him. "Well you did happen t-" His face had met the mixture of cheese and salsa. Both grinning, they decided to just go at it, because hey, Fayt started it!

And it was on; they both started to go at it with their little snack. Fayt grabbed a handful and threw it right at her, and Sophia was just grabbing more and tackling him to the ground by his face with a hand covered with food. The two laughed as they fought each other in their little food fight, having too much fun. As the bowl was now empty by the time they were having way too much fun, they were now on the couch, panting heavily.

"Sophia..."

"Fayt..."

"That was the best snack ever!" They said in unison. They cleaned their faces off by themselves, then look at each other with a smile across their face. "I love you!" They both hug each other and gave a deep kiss, a kiss that showed they had lots of fun.


End file.
